Ken Kaniff
Ken Kaniff is a character originally created by Aristotle, A.K.A. Gloc-9, for use on his album "The Ken Kaniff Show." Aristotle's original version of Ken, exists as a bisexual, adult male still attending high school. Ken is portrayed as having an expansive imagination coupled alongside a distinctly psychopathic mind state which rationalizes both Pedophilia, and an irrational hate for minor authority figures. On The Slim Shady LP Ken has his own skit in which he calls Eminem and proposes to him multiple gay practices in a hotel room on which Eminem just laughs and also Eminem mentions rapper Cage (with whom he had beef at the time) when he asks Ken Kaniff "Yo, who is this, Cage?". On Madd Rapper's album, Tell 'Em Why U Madd in 1999, he appears in intro of the 9. track of album, Stir Crazy. He returns on The Marshall Mathers LP, once again in a skit named after him, where he allegedly receives fellatio by Shaggy and Jay - this skit is therefore a diss against the group. On The Eminem Show, the character appears in a skit called Curtains Close where he steps up to an empty stage with no audience and parodies intro of the song Without Me in the microphone changing the words to sound homosexual. On Relapse he is also presented on the outro of the album in a skit at the end of the song Underground where he once again parodies two of the Relapse songs - My Mom and We Made You - on a session of people struggling with some kind of dependency. He apparently accompanies his freestyle with a tap dance. Ken can also be heard on The Marshall Mathers LP 2 singing a parody of Berzerk in a bathroom at the end of Wicked Ways. Outside of his roles within Eminem's skits and songs, He is given a place as one of the major characters on The Slim Shady Show, where he is portrayed as a skinny red-haired Caucasian. Ken makes a minor appearance on The Marshall Mathers LP 2 when he sings a parody of Berzerk in a bathroom at the end of Wicked Ways Parodies 'Curtains Close' - The Eminem Show - (Parodies 'Without Me') "Is this thing on? Where'd everybody go? ...Guess who's back? Back again... Ken is back, tell some... men. Rub my back, rub my back, rub my back, rub my back..." 'Underground' - Relapse - (Parodies 'We Made You') "When you walked through the door, you were queer to me, So come here, baby boy, just come here to me. You're a, cock boy, everybody wants you; You're gayer, than you would ever claim to. I won't have to rape you... So homie, lay down, down down, lay down, down down, Lay down, down, down, lay down, lay down..." 'Underground' - Relapse - (Parodies 'My Mom') "I just love condoms and lots of cum, no?" He didnt know the difference on me writing this 'Wicked Ways' - The Marshall Mathers LP 2 - (Parodies 'Berzerk') "I'm gonna rock this blouse and put a cock in my mouth, And get my balls blew out, and get gay into the A.M., And lay with eighteen guys naked, and let myself show, let myself show..." "Buttfuck it, suck it, pull it, tug it, Life's too short to not stroke your bone..." "So everybody, everybody, Circlejerk, touch my body..." Category:Artists